bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karzahni (Location)
Karzahni was the mythical Matoran land where lazy and poor workers were sent and tortured by its ruler, whom the land was named after, since the Matoran had forgotten the land's real name. The location itself was very strange. History Karzahni was created with the Matoran Universe over 100,000 years ago by the Great Beings. It's original purpose was to be a place where the ruler would fix Matoran who were damaged or didn't function properly, then send them back to where they came from. However, over time, Matoran stopped being sent there. Eventually, Karzahni and its sister land, Artakha, as well as their rulers, faded into Matoran legend. Preferring despair to repair, the ruler gave the Matoran he repaired weapons instead to help them defend themselves. After doing this he sent them to places like the Southern Continent to live rather than sending them back to where they came from. Manas were also known to inhabit Karzahni. It is known that, at one point, a Toa wearing a Suletu wandered to Karzahni, only to be killed and buried outside of the area. Jaller, Kongu, Hahli, Hewkii, Matoro, Nuparu, and Takanuva later traveled to Karzahni, as part of the route to Voya Nui. However, a barrier of light cut off Takanuva from the six Matoran. After traveling through part of Karzahni, they encountered the ruler, who captured them, replaced their Kanohi, and had Hahli tell him about what was going on outside his realm, while the others were forced into working. The group later escaped when Karzahni gave the Matoran a vision of the worst possible outcome for the universe, which stunned the ruler temporarily. This gave them enough time to enter the Toa Canisters they had found earlier and set off. Karzahni was destroyed when Gali summoned a Nova Blast to fight Icarax. All in the realm was destroyed except Toa Lhikan's Noble Hau. Pridak also went to Karzahni to discuss an alliance with "The Shadowed One". During Teridax's reign of the Matoran Universe, Tahu, Kopeke, Lariska, "Guardian", Johmak, and Krahka assembled a camp in Karzahni where they could organize themselves against him. During their debate of their next move, Teridax discovered them and killed a straying "Guardian" by bonding him with earth and sealing him in a crevice. A dozen Exo-Toa arrived afterward, and the group commanded to accompany them to Metru Nui to either be killed or forced into slavery. They were then rescued by Onua. Karzahni was abandoned after the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe evacuated to Spherus Magna after the death of Teridax. Geography The ground screamed at every step and it constantly emitted heat greater than that of the Great Furnace of Metru Nui. Other land features included volcanoes that spewed burning ice, ripples on water sounding louder than thunder, and waterfalls that were made out of dust rather than water. Additionally, if a Matoran was too lazy and sat down, the rock which the Matoran sat upon would turn the Matoran into a statue. There was also a room in Karzahni, where a lone Av-Matoran worked on building Toa Canisters. The realm was once accessible by boat or airship. However, the waterways later dried up and could only be reached through an overland path infested by Manas. Trivia *Karzahni is the supposed birthplace of the Dark Hunter codenamed "Devastator", who is reputed to have emerged from a fiery crevice in the region. *Karzahni has long been watched over by Makuta Icarax. Despite the fact that the Makuta were once guardians, Icarax never rescued the Matoran; he felt that workers bad enough to be sent to Karzahni were worthless. With its ruler gone, Icarax sought to conquer Karzahni and establish a power base there. However, the Toa Nuva confronted him (after evacuating the Matoran) and, in desperation, Gali unleashed a Nova Blast, completely destroying the realm. *As part of the Great Spirit Robot's anatomy, Karzahni was located within its neck.